Tu sabor
by Angeal23
Summary: El sabor es la impresión que causa una sustancia o un alimento, éste es asimilado por mi lengua, mi lengua en su cuello, en sus labios, en su pecho y en sus orejas, saboreando aquel manjar, saboreando sin parar el dulce pecado que es Inglaterra. USAxUK.


Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que han aceptado la personalidad que le doy al personaje de Estados Unidos, con eso… les traigo una nueva historia. No tan retorcida, más deseo =)

Pareja: AmericaxEngland (AlfredxArhur).  
>Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, estas pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TU SABOR<strong>

_**El sabor que siento… el sabor es la impresión que causa una sustancia o un alimento, éste es asimilado por mi lengua, mi lengua en su cuello, en sus labios, en su pecho y en su oreja, saboreando aquel manjar. Me entran unas indescriptibles ganas de saborear esa tersa piel día tras día.**_

Estaba junto a Inglaterra, en su casa, muy juntos como para no pensar cosas extrañas, no soy un simple niño. Su contacto me quema y lentamente me empiezo a relamer los labios al observar su cuello, sus labios semi-abierto, rojos, suculentos. Era mi objetivo, mi obsesión poder saborearlos, sentir ese fino sabor en mis papilas gustativas.

Pero me mantengo quieto, aparentando miedo ante una película de terror que ya me había visto, todo para acercarme a él, porque soy un chico obsesivo, maniático, siempre lo he sabido. Haré de todo para acercarme a ese inglés y por fin obtenerlo.

-No seas tan miedoso, idiot-

-¡No lo soy!- hago un berrinche y me acerco más a su cuerpo, siento que mi presencia sobre él se le hace natural, me excita su cara apacible al ver tal drama de horror.

_**Quiero saborearlo, devorarlo, hacerlo mío. Inglaterra es lo más suculento del mundo, no hay nadie más como él. Me obsesiona, me excita, quiero arrojarlo a ese sillón y pobrar ese sabor profano, obsceno y oscuro que siento hacia Inglaterra.**_

La conversación entre nosotros sigue casual y me aferro ante cada monster que sale de la nada, el inglés no se molesta, incluso cuando tengo mi boca en su cuello actúa normal, como si no estuviera yo allí. De un momento a otro la inercia es imposible pararla y muerdo su piel. Se voltea a mirar, sorprendido y con un bello color rojo en sus mejillas que verdaderamente me pone.

-¿Qué h-aces?-su voz suena alterada y sus ojos presentan algo de miedo al ver mi diabólica sonrisa, no pude contenerla.

-Me creo gato, soy un gatito Iggy ¡miau, miau!-

Una escusa más que barata, esta no es la primera ni la segunda vez que pruebo su cuerpo con "inocencia", lo he hecho un par de veces más. Cuando se me da la oportunidad la aprovecho, su sabor es único. Lo he hecho reiteradas veces dando aquella escusa de "soy un gato" ¿un gato yo? casi dejo escapar una risa, si soy un gato Inglaterra tú serás mi ratón.

-Ahch … aah... para maldición- se queja al ver que muerdo más fuerte.

-Soy un gato malo, malo, maloo~ - lo digo enserio, pero él aún cree que es una de mis tantas actitudes infantiles.

Y continuo, beso, doy lamidas, su cuerpo se estremece y aún no se da cuenta de lo que realmente planeo para esa noche, porque desgraciadamente para Inglaterra mi cuerpo no deja de moverse, quizá hoy deje de contenerme y termine devorándote por completo, a ti y a tu irresistible sabor. Único, único como el desenfrenado amor que siento hacia ti.

_**Porque algún día lo tendré, estoy seguro de ello, ese sabor, ese agrado de probar su carne, su cuerpo, todo de él, será sólo mío. Algún día quizá, y lo más probable es que si ese terco anglosajón me sigue tentando de esta forma… hoy mismo sea el día en que lo saboree y lo obtenga por completo.**_

_**Sí, estoy seguro. Hoy día será.**_

**THE END**.

* * *

><p>El sabor de Inglaterra sólo le pertenecerá a Alfred, a nadie más. Aclaro que mi Estados Unidos es obsesivo y posesivo porque así suele agradarme, su obsesión me encanta, espero que logre esta oscura noche tomar el irresistible "sabor" de Iggy en todo su contexto =)<p>

Me llegaron algunos reviews en mi anterior fic en donde querían ver una historia con estos dos en una no tan sana relación y con personalidades diferentes como las que interpreto. Pues bueno, he comenzado a escribirlo, espero sacarlo pronto para ustedes si así gustan…

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
